A Walk in the Snow
by What'dIMiss
Summary: Hermione needs a break from reading. She decides to take a walk out in the snow. Draco is on his way to Hogsmeade. The two cross paths. That's all I got for a summary. One-shot, written for MissWitchx. Sort of Draco/Hermione, not really. Could probably be done better.


**A/N: Never thought I'd write this pairing, but here we are!**

 **This is written for MissWitchx for the Monthly One-Shot Exchange on the HPFC forum. I hope they are done ok. I honestly do not ship them, but I did my best to write them.**

 **Dont own any of these characters, they're JK's.**

 **Please enjoy!**

It was the day before Christmas break. Hermione decided to spend the afternoon in the library, collecting books to bring home with her so she wouldn't be bored without the enjoyment of her classes all break.

It was snowing outside, and the windows had frosted over like a white-inked quill had scribbled across it, creating intricate patterns. "Of course, that notion is silly. It's impossible for a pen to use white ink. Ink always has color." She thought out loud to herself, dismissing the thought and returning to her studies.

Still, she looked out the window again, past the frost, to see all the little pieces of frozen art falling from the sky, dancing before her eyes. "I suppose I could go out for a little while, these books won't be moving anywhere." She closed the volume she had been poring over previously, placed it back on the shelf, and walked up to the Gryffindor common room to get into warmer clothing.

Not too much later, Draco was walking down the hall, with Crabb and Goyle flanking him. They were planning to go to Hogsmeade when a certain Muggleborn passed in front of them without a word, stopping them in their tracks.

"Hey, Granger, watch where you're going!" Draco called out. Crabb and Goyle laughed. Draco glared at them both. They were silenced. "Away with you both, I don't care to look at you any longer."

Crabb and Goyle stopped walking as Draco continued to follow Hermione. He caught her just as she was outside. "Hey, stop! Don't you walk away from me, you filthy Mudblood!"

Hermione stopped, rolled her eyes, and turned, her cloak swooshing around. Her eyes held irritation. "What is it, Malfoy? I'm trying to enjoy a peaceful evening walk in the snow. Is that too much to ask, even from a rotten, evil, spoiled boy such as yourself?" She crossed her arms.

Draco stopped. "No, of course not! But, I'm jut wondering, why now, out of all the times you could come out here? It's nearly nightfall."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, just, seeing the snow fall, it's so peaceful."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Falling pieces of frozen water makes you think of peace?" He laughed a little at that, even though he agreed with her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, wrapped her cloak closer to her body, and began to shiver. "It is quite cold out here, maybe this wasn't the best idea."

"I'm perfectly fine." Draco was wearing a black coat that warmed him well, over his black outfit.

"I don't care."

"Still, the great Granger, the smartest witch in the whole bloody class, being wrong about something." Draco chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day." He said it jokingly instead of mockingly as he'd meant to.

Hermione smiled a little at that.

Draco then frowned, coughing a little. "I should be going. Butterbeer won't drink itself."

"Don't you think you're a bit above that?"

"No...do _you_?" Draco was curious to know.

"No, of course not!" She wouldn't let him one-up her.

"So, would you maybe come...with me?" He said it before he could think.

Hermione was surprised at the sudden invitation. "Why would I go anywhere with you?" She crossed her arms and looked away.

Draco steeped toward her. "Because you know you don't enjoy being alone with a bunch of idiots. Why not instead be with someone almost equally smart, and equally as good-looking?" He shut his mouth and backed off a little as he said that, tuning his head so she didn't see his face turning pink.

"Oh please, you-" Hermione looked at him. "-you actually think that?"

Draco waved it off. "No, it slipped out. I can't possibly feel that way about some Mudblood who's better than me in nearly every way possible. It's nonsense." He started to walk away.

"Wait, Draco."

Draco turned back around. "What is it now, Granger? Can't you see I'm trying to stop making a complete fool of myself?

Hermione walked up to him. Being slightly shorter, she had to look up a little. "You're not a fool. You're ignorant, yes, but you're not a fool. I know a fool when I see one."

Draco smiled a little. "So, are you going to stand there, or are you coming?"

Hermione looked at the ground, smiling. "I suppose I could go, just to warm up a bit."

Draco smirked. "Then maybe we should go now, before the sun goes down."

"Yes, that would be awful."

"Yes."

They began to walk side by side, paralell but not touching, until they reached the Three Broomsticks.

And it was closed.

"What a complete waste of time." Draco sighed in frustration, rubbing his hands together to try and warm them up a little

Hermione thought for a moment. "Perhaps it wasn't. The walk back will surely be nice, with the moon reflecting off the snow and all."

"Fine, but I could have used that drink." Draco stuck his hands in his pockets, and they began the walk back to the castle. "We're going to be in trouble for being out so late."

"It's the holidays. The professors will hopefully let it slide." Draco could see the worry on her face as she said it. She didn't want to get into trouble.

"Oh yes, that will make a difference."

They walked back in silence.

"Well, I can't say I loved it, but it was- something of a pleasure," Hermione said, "even with all the awkwardness before."

"Yeah, it was-ok. But, can we agree not to tell anyone?"

"We just walked together, it's not the end of the world."

"Well, it could be for me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Fine, Malfoy, I'll keep it a secret."

"Good."

Draco walked off to the Slytherin common room, and Hermione to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, Hermione, where've you been? I haven't seen you since class." Ron greeted her, putting his arm around her shoulder. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"I went for a walk."

"Oh, that's lovely. I thought you were locking yourself in the library?"

"It was a beautiful evening. Now, if you could excuse me.." She pushed his arm off her shoulders and went up to her dorm to change into dry clothes, her cloak wet from all the snow. She began to let her thoughts wander back to what Draco had said about her. "I'm sure he didn't mean it... but he sounded so sure of himself." Hermione thought about him more, how he was pretty handsome. "No, not possible. I couldn't like him, I have to focus on school. And he's so arrogant and full of himself, even though he does try..."

Draco was lying flat on his bed in the Slytherin dorm. "Good god, I really am an idiot. I can't like her, my father will be furious!"

But he did like her. He liked it when she insulted him, yelled at him. She was better than him in every way possible, academically and as a person. She didn't deserve him. She deserved someone better.

He sighed and began to fall asleep.

 **Review, and tell me all the ways I went wrong! Or not, your call.**

 **Thanks for reading!:)**


End file.
